A Jalice Fanfiction- Their Wedding
by Jadelynn2309
Summary: Jalice's wedding was never mentioned in either the book or the film, so I made my own version of how it would have looked like, felt like. Of course I have never been married, so I can't describe their feelings to the fullest, but still I hope you enjoy and follow me please!


Jalice

Their wedding

**APOV – 2 hours before the wedding –**

I stared at myself in the mirror. Today was the big day, finally I would be Jasper's wife. A smile appeared on my face. The wedding would be in the garden. I had to thank Rosalie and Esme for preparing everything. I was so excited to finally be married.

Rosalie and I had been shopping for a dress and shoes, luckily she likes to go shopping. The flowers were beautiful, white roses, and some red roses on the path to the aisle. I turned around to face my dress, laying on the bed. It was stunning, a long dress with a sweetheart top, exactly how I imagined my dress would look like.

There was a knock on the door and Rosalie and Esme came in. 'It's time to get your hair and make-up done', Rosalie said, I could see she was very excited to help me prepare, which I found really sweet of her. I sat down in the chair before the mirror. Esme sat down on the bed, next to the dress, she was emotional, I noticed. I smiled at hair. 'I'm so happy for you!', she said. 'Thank you', I answered. Rosalie clapped her hands. She had a brush in her hand. 'Time to get pretty', she smiled.

**JPOV – 1 hour before the wedding-**

Emmett, Edward and Carlisle were sitting on the couch, with their tuxedo on. I stared out the window. A big day to come. Alice would finally be my lovely, beautiful wife in just one hour. All of our family had come, they were outside. The Denali's, the Cullen's, even Irina had shown up.

Carlisle suddenly stood next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. 'Are you ready?', he asked me, he had a big smile on his face. I nodded. 'I've waited for this a long time', I said. Emmett chuckled. 'You can still back out now, I will help you escape', he said with a teasing voice. I smiled. I heard Edward punch him on the shoulder.

The weather was beautiful, and the whole garden was decorated with dimmed lights, wooden benches, white roses, plants, and of course the big bow where I would promise Alice to love her forever. I would never forget this day, that was for sure.

**APOV – The wedding –**

My hair was in a braided knot, with a flower through the braid on the left side of my head. One more time I looked at myself in the mirror, the dress, my hair and my make-up, everything was perfect. 'Thank you so much', I said to Rosalie. She smiled, of course she was also dressed in a beautiful dark purple dress with her curled blonde hair, and Esme, she looked so pretty, she wore a dark green dress, made of a shiny fabric, and her hair was straightened, which she never had. I took a deep breath and then took Esme's arm to guide me to the living room.

**JPOV – The wedding –**

Patiently I waited for my bride to walk down the aisle, where I was already standing, quite nervous. The family sat down on the wooden benches. The sign that Alice was almost here.

**APOV – The wedding –**

When I arrived in the living room, only Carlisle was still there, Edward and Emmett were standing by Jasper's side. He smiled his fatherly warm smile at me. 'You look beautiful', he said. A smile stood across my face. 'Thanks.. you don't look so bad yourself', I chuckled. Esme kissed my forehead and then walked into the garden, to sit next to the Denali coven. I looked at Carlisle, I felt nervous. 'Ready?'. I nodded.

We walked out the door, into the backyard, a moment that seemed to last hours. I walked down the aisle with Carlisle, the only fatherly figure I had. The white fabric under my feet was covered with baby pink flowers. I took a deep breath when I saw Jasper, he looked stunning. At the end of the long path Carlisle let me go. 'Take good care of her', he said to Jasper, with a warm voice. Jasper took my hand and we went to stand under the bow. I knew Jasper had trouble standing so close to a human priest, but he said he would do it for us.

**JPOV- Under the love bow-**

When I saw Alice in her dress, it took my breath away, it made me realize how lucky I was with her, how lucky I was with this family that treated me like their own, who loved me no matter what. I took her hand and smiled at her, she looked so … beautiful. It was not the right word, she was more then beautiful, phenomenal, breathtaking.

The priest clapped his hands. 'Today, we've come together, to share this beautiful moment of love. We will keep this day in our hearts and minds forever, the wedding of Jasper Hale and Mary Alice Cullen'. His voice was loud, but in my mind only a sound on the background. Alice looked at me with her lovely eyes, she smiled.

**APOV – Under the love bow –**

I wanted this moment to last forever, to just hold Jasper's hand, look into his golden eyes, surrounded by love and family.

'We are here to bond these two people forever, Mary Alice Cullen, do you take, Jasper Hale to be your beloved husband until death do you apart?'. I looked into Jasper's eyes. 'I do'. The words sounded better in real then when I practiced them before the mirror. 'Do you, Jasper Hale, take Mary Alice Cullen to be your beloved wife, to protect her for all causes until death do you apart?'. I heard Jasper take a breath. 'I do', his voice sounded so smooth and perfect, I wish I could replay them. Jasper softly squeezed my hand.

'Then I announce you now, husband and wife, you may kiss your bride'. Jasper put his fingers under my chin and kissed me, soft, full of love and desire. I smiled against his lips. The applause started softly, but then I felt overwhelmed by the noise my family made. I heard Emmett yelling something I couldn't exactly understand, I heard clapping everywhere and I heard Edward laughing very happily.

June 12th, I would never forget this day, never in my whole vampire existence.


End file.
